Words of the Forest
by tricia c
Summary: Two Pokemon born into a world with bliss and harmony. Glacia and Lunar were best friends from birth and always got along. What will happen when one leaves the other? A realization? Love? Glaceon x Umbreon. Rated K to be safe. R&R Please !


_Hello there people and readers on ! This is my first story and I would like it if many people would read and review (R&R) my story. I hope I did well and thank you for clicking onto my story. And now......On with the story!^w^_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or the company. I'm just plainly a hardcore fan who loves the anime and games. That's all....**

_~Chapter 1: A Pokemon's New Home~_

The sun shone through the densely covered trees of Twin Trees Forest. The forest was named that way because of the odd formation that makes the forest's entrance. Two identical trees curved in the shape of a heart at said entrance and legend says that a couple of Pokemon passing by will be blessed with eternal love.

You see, this is where our story began. A story of an ever growing friendship that would blossom into something more...

* * *

Two Pokemon were walking towards the entrance to Twin Trees Forest one peaceful afternoon.

"How do you think our little baby Pokemon would like this place, Espeon?" said a female Vaporeon as she strode right by her best friend. Vaporeon was a Blue fox-like creature whose legs, neck and forehead areas had some sort of fins on them. She had a mermaid-like tail and was a Water-type Pokemon. She walked carefully with a Pokemon Egg on her back.

"I think this place is perfect, Vaporeon!" Espeon exclaimed to her best friend, Vaporeon. Espeon was also a fox-like creature, just like Vaporeon. The difference is that Espeon doesn't have fins nor is blue in color. Espeon had velvet like fur that was colored a lavender color. She had a red jewel on her forehead and pointed large ears. Her tail was long and thin that split into two at the end. She was a Psychic-type Pokemon. She also was walking carefully due to having a Pokemon Egg on her back as well.

These two Eeveelutions were friends from birth and hoped that their children would be too. These friends were both in a happy relationship with their lovable husbands, Jolteon and Leafeon.

Jolteon, Espeon's husband, was just like the latter, a fox-like creature with four legs. He had yellow, spiked fur that always stood on end and would hurt to touch. He also had spiked up fur on his mane, except it was white. His ears were also large and spiked up at the ending tips. He didn't , however, have a long tail like Espeon or Vaporeon. His was short and unnoticed. This didn't upset him though. Jolteon was an Electric-type Pokemon.

Jolteon always wanted to have a strong and healthy boy Eevee as his son. Wanted him to be just like him, a Jolteon. He even had a Thunderstone ready to give him when the time was right.

Leafeon, Vaporeon's husband, was, once again, a fox-like creature too. With the four legs and all. He was a Grass-type Pokemon, so his features mirror his type naturally. He had a long curved leaf on his forehead. His ears ended in leaves and his color was a light greenish color with the bottom part of his feet a dark-light tan color, they too had leaves attached to them. His tail was a long one, like Vaporeon and Espeon. It was a tan like color and ended in a leaf form.

Leafeon, unlike Jolteon, didn't mind if it was a boy or a girl his wife, Vaporeon, gave birth to. He always went with the flow and said that no matter what his child would be, he would always respect his/hers decisions.

Despite these two's disagreements, these two Poke-fathers were also best friends. Just like their beloved wives.

"Are you going to give your Eevee a special name?" Espeon asked her friend. Espeon was curious as to what name Vaporeon would give her Eevee. For Eevees, giving a name before the hatching of the egg was rather difficult considering how many evolutions there are for Eevees. An Eevee could grow up to be any kind of eeveelution he/she wanted to be. Most parents just leave them nameless and leave it as is until their evolution. Its actually quite common nowadays. Some parents give them names depending on their behavior while others just give them the name that come into their minds upon a hatch.

"I don't know yet. I might give it a name. I don't want to be like those other Eevee mothers and give my child no name, I want to be unique." Vaporeon said to her friend as they were getting nearer to their new home. Behind them, their husbands were following them and having their own debate on how to raise their Pokemon (yet again).

Vaporeon and Espeon were walking through the marvelous entrance that is the Twin Trees forest. Once on the other side, Vaporeon started to notice the egg she was carrying on her back, was starting to shake.

"Hey look Espeon! My egg is starting to shake!." She put her paw up against the egg to feel anything wrong with it. "Few, it stopped. Hey Espeon, did you feel anything with your egg?"

"Jeez Vaporeon, you scared me there. Actually no, I haven't felt any- whoa! My egg started to shake too!" She also put her paw up against her egg to check for anything wrong with it. "That's weird, isn't it Vaporeon? Our eggs both shook at the same time. It's like as if they can feel us entering our new home...It's creepy if you ask me." Espeon wasn't paying attention to Vaporeon. She seemed to be busy with her own thoughts on the subject.

"Hey! Vaporeon! Hel-lo! Snap out of it you crazy Pokemon..."

"Wha...What did you say Espeon?" Vaporeon was finally able to come back to reality and realized that she was being called upon for a while now.

"Never mind... Look over there, our new burrows! And right next to each other too! How great is that, huh Vaporeon?" Espeon turned around only to see that Vaporeon wasn't listening to her again and seemed to be to entranced in the beauty of their new homes.

On the ground surface above their burrows was a large tree that could protect them in case of a downpour happening. The field behind it was covered in a lush field of dandelions and tulips and daisies as far as the eye can see. There were even other baby Pokemon playing in the field too, with their parents supervising of course. There were even other eeveelution families so that Espeon and Vaporeon's babies could play with their kids too. Farther up ahead was a mini waterfall with an elegant rainbow arch making its way across the water and small water Pokemon playing in it with other forest Pokemon drinking from it as well.

"Wow." Vaporeon said as she marveled at the beauty of her family's new home. "This is just...Wow! I'm speachless!" Inside, she felt relieved that her child would be growing up in such a friendly environment. It was going to be a wonderful time living there.

"I know, huh honey?" her husband, Leafeon said as he approached her from behind. He was able to sink in the looks of the area and has come to appreciate it too. Oh, was he ever so glad to have taken up on the offer of moving there. It was everything that he imagined it would be.

"Let's go in our burrows and see what's it like!" squealed Espeon as she was eager to see the place where she would be cooking, cleaning, sleeping and spending time with her family in. "If the forest is this wonderful, I can't imagine how our homes would be like!"

"That's the spirit, Honeybunch!" said Jolteon as he was starting to run enthusiastically towards their burrows.

"Wait up Jolteon!" they all cried out in unison. They then started towards the burrows, running behind Jolteon, with the wives running slower with their eggs on their backs, of course.

* * *

"......Really. I have no comment." Vaporeon uttered this out with awe as she was standing in the entrance way to the burrow and was just staring at her new home with an unreadable expression on her face. That expression was soon replaced by the look of sheer happiness as Vaporeon advanced in further into her burrow. "It's beautiful! And perfect!"

The floor was carpeted with a sheet of soft grass that was comfortable under any Pokemon's feet. The walls were covered with a clean and beautiful arrange of decorated rocks that were smooth and harmless to touch. There was another door leading to the other sleeping chambers that would become Vaporeon and Leafeon's room and the other for their baby Eevee that will be spending its childhood in. One room was large, obviously the master bedroom. The other was smaller, meaning to be meant for children or miscellaneous things too, like a study room or whatnot. Another room was off to the left side of the main room, or the "living room" as it would be called. It was the kitchen, of course. Inside was a medium-sized, table-shaped rock formation that would serve perfectly for six guests. There was a hole in the wall that served as a window, which meant that the kitchen was made off the side of a cliff, and a cupboard above the sink, which was to the right of the window.

"Vaporeon! Did you see your burrow yet?!" Espeon's voice echoed through the burrow and reached the still shocked--and pleased--Vaporeon that was broken out of her staring and whose attention was now on Espeon.

"Yeah, I saw it all right. Hey Espeon, is yours any different?" Vaporeon asked her best friend. Espeon shook her head in reply.

"Nope. The same, even to the very beautiful details that escape our eye sight. I'm still surprised from it all!" Espeon replied, still obviously shocked from the discovery of her new home. "I can't believe it's ours though! It's hard to I tell yo—yikes!"

Espeon clutched her egg close to her body as the egg started to glow faintly. "I-I think it's time!" Espeon shouted towards her friend and their husbands, who were looking throughout the rest of Vaporeon and Leafeon's home. They immediately heard the cry for help and came rushing towards the panicking Pokemon.

"Don't worry Espeon. Everything is going to be alri- whoa! I think it's time for my egg as well!" cried Vaporeon as the same glowing that Espeon's egg was having was encasing her egg too. "My egg is starting to hatch!"

"Mine too!" shouted Espeon in reply as her husband directed her to the bedroom. Jolteon placed the egg softly on the bed of leaves and was making sure everything was okay for the hatching.

" t's okay now. Leafeon and I have called the community's nurse and she's coming here in any moment to help us out. Everything's going to be alright. Right, Leafeon?" Jolteon asked his friend who was taking care of his and his wife's egg as well.

"Yeah, she should be here any--" Leafeon's statement was cut short by the sound of a door knocking at the entrance way. "Well, speak of the Devil. She's here! Finally." He got up from his position, after making sure that his wife and the egg were okay, and made his way to the door.

"Hello! Where are the Pokemon eggs, sir?" said a more-than-ready Chansey as she looked around the living room with curious eyes. Leafeon ushered her towards the bedroom and gestured her to the two Eevee eggs, ready to hatch any moment. "Alright, just leave it all to me and you will have your happy and healthy baby Pokemon soon." She told them as she was getting her equipment ready.

"Alright doctor, we trust you. Right, Espeon?" Vaporeon asked her friend, who gave a short nod in reply. Espeon was too excited to say anything right now and just decided to wait and watch. "Good, okay. Please make sure to treat them with care Chansey." Vaporeon was growing excited too and wasn't sure if she could take it any longer.

"Okay then. Gentlemen, could you two help me out with some stuff while your here? I could really appreciate it if you could." Chansey asked with a pleading voice. The two father Pokemon couldn't deny, so they helped her out with the equipment and such.

"Okay. Let's see now...alright, pulse is doing well....temperature is just right... Yep. They are ready to hatch now!" said Chansey as she finished checking on the conditions of the eggs.

"That's great. Thank you very much Chansey- Ooh! Look everyone! They're hatching!"cried Espeon as she directed her attention from the nurse Pokemon to the eggs whose bright glowing is growing brighter. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound coming from them. Espeon's egg was wobbling and the crack went deeper. Then, a piece of the top came off revealing a tip of a brown and furry ear. As soon as that happened, the whole egg shell collapsed to reveal a small Pokemon.

"Eevee!" The Pokemon squeaked out. The Pokemon was furry and brown with a fluffy tan colored mane around it's neck. It's tail resembles a fox and it had cute brown, sparkling eyes.

"Awww, isn't it an adorable Eevee, Leafeon?" Vaporeon asked her husband, who just licked her on her cheek and replied with a loving smile. " I can't wait for ours to hatch."

Just as if it heard her request, Vaporeon's egg also started to show some more activeness. Although, this time it looked as if the Pokemon wanted to come out already. With a jump, which startled everyone thinking that it would fall and damage the baby, it landed softly on the bed again and the shell started to disassemble. After a small struggle to get free from the piece of shell on it's head, the small baby Eevee Pokemon came out, only this time, it was a different color than the last hatching.

"Huh? Why is our Eevee a silverish color instead of the usual brown?" asked Leafeon to the nurse Cansey. It was true that when Leafeon and Vaporeon's Eevee hatched, it sparkled.

"Well, sir. That's because your Eevee is shiny! Or in a more scientific manner, alternate colored!" Chansey replied with a large grin as if saying "Congrats!".

"Wow. A shiny Eevee..." whispered Vaporeon as she was looking between her Eevee and Espeon's Eevee, which was being cuddled by her at the moment. Vaporeon wondered how rare it was to hatch a shiny Pokemon out of all the millions and billions of eggs hatchings in the world right then and there. She smiled inwardly towards herself thinking how lucky she was in having a very unique—and eye catching---Pokemon she has. She got broken out of her thoughts as a fuzzy feeling met her leg. She looked down and felt her heart melt at what she was seeing. Her Eevee was nuzzling itself on her leg, begging for a cuddling. She felt driven to nuzzle it with her nose and say to it "I love you", which she did.

"So, nurse. What gender are they?" Jolteon asked, almost eagerly to know what the answer was. Nurse Cansey went over and picked up both Eevee's in her hands and examined both of them carefully. She turned around with a smile planted on her lips.

"Ms. Vaporeon, your Eevee is a girl! Congratulations!" Chansey said as she handed Eevee back to Vaporeon.

"A girl? That's wonderful!" Vaporeon stated as she picked up her Eevee. _Hmmm, a girl....what name should she have?...! I know! _She thought as Eevee was merrily running around her legs. "I think I'll call her...Glacia!" she cited to everyone who weren't expecting her to make up a name so quickly.

"Glacia?"Espeon questioned.

"Glacia. Isn't it cute? It sounds good to me!" Vaporeon defended. Eevee heard the name "Glacia" and yipped a couple of times before settling herself between Vaporeon and Leafeon's front paws. "See? She likes the name. I think she likes it as much as I do."

"Alright! It does sound elegant anyway! Good choice." Espeon replied, then suddenly remembering something. "That's right...Nurse? What about our Eevee? What's it's gender?" She directed her attention to the Chansey who was still examining the other Eevee.

"Huh? Oh! Your Eevee is a boy! Congratulations to you too! Here you go." Chansey happily gave Eevee to Espeon, who gradually accepted.

"Would you look at that Jolteon, a boy! Aren't you happy?" she asked her husband who, ever since Chansey said the word "Boy" has been grining with sheer happiness.

"That's wonderful, Honeybunch!" Jolteon then went over to his new son and licked him on the cheek with affection. Eevee was a little shy around anyone other his mother already and looked a little uneasy, but still appreciated the attention, sort of.

"What are you going to name him, Espeon?" Vaporeon asked her best friend. Since she already named her daughter, Espeon should have a name too.

"I think, that since he was born on a Full Moon night, I will call him Lunar." Espeon complied. Lunar picked up the name and looked interested in what his mother was saying. "See? Lunar likes his name too!" said Espeon.

Lunar looked around his surroundings and was a little intimidated by how large everything was. His ears perked up at the sound of the scampering of feet nearby. He turned his head to the direction of the sound and saw none other than Glacia.

Glacia was happily skipping about her parents bodies when a feeling of someone watching her was in the air. She turned her head to meet the gaze of Lunar. He looked curious about something and she wanted to know what it was. Glacia trotted over to him and licked his face, only for Lunar to cower behind his mother's leg in shyness. Glacia only giggled and trotted back to her mother's side, leaving an embarrassed and confused Lunar behind.

This was the beginning of a strong and constantly growing relationship that started with the passing of the entrance way to Twin Trees Forest.

_**To Be Continued....**_

Please, R&R. It would be greatly appreciated~!=D


End file.
